


Oak, Elder, Pine, Hazel, and Ash

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ogham, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Harry has his runes read.





	

Luna turned over the five tiles and almost laughed. This was too easy.

'So, what do they mean?'

'Well you have duir, ruis, ailm, coll, and onn.'

'Okay, so what do they mean?'

'Oak, elder, pine, hazel, and ash.'

'Huh?'

'Well those are the trees they represent. They, of course, have other meanings.'

'Which are?'

'Oak signifies strength, stability and nobility. Elder stands for transition, continuation and evolution. Pine means clarity, achievement and energy. Hazel calls forth creativity, purity and honesty. Finally, Ash brings transmutation, resourcefulness and exposure.'

'Huh?'

'Well, Harry, you have to pick the message out.'

'Isn't that why I came to see you Luna? To see what my future holds?'

'All right. Oak , Hazel, and Ash show who we are talking about. Elder, Hazel, and Ash identify how to deal with this person. Oak, Elder, and Hazel clarify what resources you will need to deal with the knowledge. Oak, Elder, and Ash give details to how to move onward. But most important is Pine. It provides the way forward.'

'Huh?'

'Really this is getting rather repetitive.'

'So, what should I do?'

'Look for someone noble, pure, and resourceful. Deal with them with openness to new opportunities, that is transition, honesty and exposure, i.e. face to face. Employ stability, opportunity for change, evolution before you ask, and creativity. Then continue with strength, continuation (obviously) and transmutation, that means the changing of one's core self or beliefs. But most importantly do everything with clarity, energy and the knowledge of what you want to achieve. Simple.'

'Which means?'

'Oh, for Circe's sake, follow your heart?'

'How did you get there?'

'It's easy Harry. Duir is D, Ruis is R, Ailm is A, Coll is C and Onn is O.'

'D. R. A. C. O. Oh.'

'But then you already knew that, so I don't think I'll charge for this session. Now scoot.'

'But, what do I do?'

'You should be able to work that out for yourself. After all you faced Voldemort. This can't be too difficult.'

'But, I had help!'

'Oh, grow up, and stop whining!'

**Author's Note:**

> I love this Luna. I believe you can only stay dreamy for so long, however much you know. After a while pragmatists will grind you down. But that doesn't mean you should ever stop dreaming. Dream big, dream small, just dream. (Sorry to go mushy!)


End file.
